


New Turn of Events

by R_CoonStories



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_CoonStories/pseuds/R_CoonStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a brother is forced to fight a brother, bad things are bound to happen.<br/>What if priori incantatem was not the only result of Harrys and Voldemorts wands clashing?<br/>How can one person change a war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first attempt at writing, so constructive criticisms is appreciated.
> 
> I obviously don't own anything you recognise. All I own is my Original character.
> 
> English is not my first language. So if you spot a mistake, either in grammar or spelling, be my guest and point it out to me so I can fix it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Ruskl was quietly approaching his target. He made sure not to blow the surprise attack on the Adamantitan. Otherwise the large tortoise would be to much to handle for the young hunter.

Even with the advantage of using the wind element he only barely stood a chance. Readying his Zwill Crossblade and coating himself in protective enchantments he prepared his attack but something unexpected happened.

The Mist started to gather, churning as if angered, and before either beast or Hume could react it exploded. The heat and force instantly killing the monster while the rock Ruskl crouched behind took the brunt of the event.

His magical shields demolished, the boy was caught by surprise when the wind picked up and pulled him along. He only realized that he was dragged towards a bright light and thought that this would surely be his end.

 

~~~

 

Things did not go as expected.

First Potter was not alone when he arrived in the graveyard. Then that brat was able to resist his Imperius curse implying that he, Lord Voldemort was of a weaker will than a mere schoolboy. And now this!

Just as the Dark Lords killing curse hit the boys Expelliarmus their wands connected and a golden dome of magic encircled both opponents. Even thought he was very knowledgeable in a lot of different magics, Voldemort never encountered anything similar before.

As the energy grew, Potter managed to push the beads of light in Voldemorts wand and for the first time in decades Tom Riddle was scared.

 

Harry Potter was not scared.

Not anymore as the phoenix song soothed his nerves and the specters of his parents and Cedric encouraged him. He listened to their instructions to hold the connection until they told him to break it and Cedrics request for him to take his body back to his parents. But again something unexpected happened and as Harry broke the golden thread connecting his and Voldemorts wand it exploded in light and magic with a shock wave strong enough to throw the pacing Death Eaters in nearby gravestones, yet not affecting The-Boy-Who-Lived or Voldemort himself.

Both watched in frozen shock as a young man appeared in the place the spells had connected first and tumbled unconscious to the ground. "Take him with you, dear! I love you! Now go!" Lily Potter urged her son, as the other 'ghosts' congregated around Voldemort.

 

Later Harry would not be able to remember exactly what happened. Everything was a blur. He just remembered grabbing the unknown guy and summoning Cedrics body and the cup before he was yanked back to Hogwarts by the portkey.

 

As Harry slammed into the ground his head was spinning. He could feel the blackness at the edges of his consciousness. The only thing he could do was hold on tightly to the bodies, hoping they would give him some stability.

There were footsteps approaching quickly. He heard screams nearby. He felt crowded and shut his eyes even tighter.

“Harry!”

Hands grabbed him. Shook him.

“Harry! Let go! Harry!”

 

He opened his eyes. Albus Dumbledore crouched over him. The crowd was closing in. He was at the edge of the maze. Dumbledores face swam in and out of focus.

“He's back! Voldemort's back!”

By now others had reached them. Harry heard them speak but couldn't make out what they were saying because just as he told Dumbledore of Voldemorts return the darkness took over and he fainted.

 

~~~

 

When he awoke Harry found himself in the Infirmary. He was there often enough already to recognize the white beds immediately. Apparently they thought he would be out longer because he heard angry voices close by. One of them was Dumbledore.

An angry Dumbledore.

The other one was a clearly agitated Minister.

“- clearly nonsense! He just wants to distract us from Diggorys death!”

“Cornelius. Please listen to yourself. Voldemort has returned! If we act now we can still limit the damage!”

“There is nothing to limit! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead! You can't seriously believe this - this lies! It's all a lie!!”

“I trust Harrys word. First you must relieve Azkaban of the Dementors. They will join Voldemort too easily.”

“Call off the Dementors?! Impossible! The people will hunt me down! I would be out of office faster than I could say 'Minister'!”

The last part got louder and before Dumbledore could respond Madam Pomfrey interrupted them “This is a Hospital Wing! My patients need rest! Leave!”

The voices got quieter but Harry could still hear Fudge complain for a while.

 

Looking around he noticed that only one other bed was occupied. In it lay the unknown boy from the graveyard. He was still out but Harry could see him breathing.

Cedric was nowhere to be seen. Harry guessed they had taken him somewhere else, to give his parents some privacy.

 

He felt tired. Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and noticed that Harry was awake. “Mr. Potter, you're awake!” She came over and started to cast diagnostic spells

“I'm fine. How is he?” Harry pointed over to the unknown guy.

“Well Mr. Potter you should rest. Beside physical and magical exhaustion you seem fine. Don't worry about our unknown guest. He just needs some rest as well. Now please take these. ” she summons some potions from her quarters “ This is just some restorative potion. And this one here is Dreamless Sleep. You will be out until morning.”

The nurse presents both to Harry.

“Thanks. But who is he?” he asked after downing the first potion.

“We don't know. He hasn't woken up jet.”

“but what if-” Harry started.

“Mr. Potter, don't concern yourself with this situation any longer. Just take your potion. ”

He didn't dare to defy that order. After all Madam Pomfrey IS a force to be reckoned with when it comes to your health.

 

~~~

 

When he awoke, he felt like a herd of Chocobos had run him over. Twice. He remembered going after an Adamantitan. Or preparing to go after one at least. The way he felt the Adamantitan got him. He wondered how he was still alive. And how comes he was in a bed. Maybe someone saved him before the giant tortoise trampled him.

But he had no idea where he could have ended up.

Considering the room being made of stone Balfonheim seemed a good guess. But he couldn't remember ever hearing of a place where the sick could be treated like this there. Because this was a hospital of some sort. The other white beds were a dead giveaway. There was only one other bed occupied. It was a boy. Considering his size probably around 12 years old with dark wild hair. He looked awfully pale and Ruskl wondered what horrible illness the lad may have.

As he sat up with a groan an elder woman came bustling out of an office.“ Ah good, you're up! I am Madam Pomfrey the resident Mediwitch of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I ask what your name is?”

Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry? A school. Probably for magicks. But why would he be brought to a school? Sure, he had way more talent for magicks than technicks. But considering he was out cold before and couldn't even remember going against the Adamantitan, nobody could have seen him proofing said talent. So there was no reason anybody should have taken him there. He realized he still hadn't answered her.

“Ruskl...My name is Ruskl. Where am I exactly? I mean which town?”

“Well good , Pascal-”

“No no! It's Ruskl”

“Ruskl, of course, there is no town around or close to Hogwarts. There is only the village Hogsmeade close by. But may I inquire your last name as well?”

“Ehm Hogsmaede? I'm sorry but I still don't know where I am. And-” At that moment an even older man entered. At least judging by his long white hair and beard. Behind the old man, an older woman with a stern face and a man with a scowl and a curtain of dark hair entered.

“I see our guest has awoken. Let me introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. And these are my colleagues Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape. May I inquire your name?”

“ My name is Ruskl Nalbar...sir” Dumbledore smiled at that.“What an unusual name. Can you tell us what happened before you were brought to us?”

“ I remember preparing for a hunt in the Cerobi Steppe north of my momentary home Balfonheim. From the way you look I can guess you never heard of one of those places, did you?” Indeed the three teachers and the matron wore looks of astonishment, confusion and annoyance.

“ And I guess you never heard of an Adamantitan before either.” Ruskl was hard pressed not to laugh at their faces. While Dumbledore and Pomfrey seemed honestly curious, McGonagall merely raised an eyebrow, as if she was not yet ready to believe him, yet not deeming him a liar either. Professor Snape on the other hand seemed angry and annoyed and even more so when Ruskl called them out on their lack of knowledge.

“What is the meaning of this? Albus! You can't seriously believe him?”

“In fact I have no reason not to believe Mr. Nalbar. Please continue.” Dumbledores calm reply only infuriated the black clad Professor more.

“I don't exactly remember the hunt. I just remember going out on the Steppe. After that it's a blank. Can you tell me more about what happened afterward?”

“You were brought to us by Mr. Potter over there.” Dumbledore pointed at the unconscious boy. “Unfortunately I had not yet a chance to question him. So we do not know how he came upon you. But if you would allow me, there is a spell which would enable me to watch what happened from your memories.”

Ruskl was surprised about this. He had never heard of anything like this before. Then again, he was only a young hunter and these seemed to be experienced mages. They surely knew more magicks than him. It didn't surprise Ruskl when Dumbledore brought forth a wand. He realized it was this mages focus like a measure, mace or rod. He was surprised when he didn't feel a concentration of the mist just before the spell was cast like usual. Ruskl had always been sensitive to the mist. Hence his affinity to magicks. Truthfully spoken it was his greatest trump as he was crap using technicks and his weapon handling was average at best.

“Please think of your hometown, the places you traveled, everything you feel shows your life.” Dumbledore asked him quietly and Ruskl complied. Thinking of Balfonheim, his current home, a harbor city of pirates and hunters. He thinks of the landscapes he traveled. The fresh greens of Salikawood, the sunny Phon Coast and the wild Mosphoran Highwaste. He couldn't help and remember Bhujerba, the beautiful flying continent where he lived before his mother passed away. And he couldn't keep his mind from jumping back to Rabanastre, the pearl of the Dalmascan desserts, where he was born and grew up while his father was still alive.

The memories were bittersweet like always and like always he tore himself away from it before they affected him more than he was comfortable with. He blinked himself back into reality and realized his mind hadn't wandered on his own accord. He couldn't help the rush of anger that flooded him as he felt violated in his privacy.

“Please forgive an old mans curiosity.” It seemed like an act to Ruskl. A well rehearsed probably often needed act.

“Lack of tact you mean.” The disrespect astounded the adults.

“Who do you think you are to speak like this to the Headmaster?” McGonagall tried to reprimand him.

“Someone whose privacy got violated in a way he was neither prepared for nor properly warned about.” the teen replied. It shut her up quiet efficiently. Dumbledore seemed to age before their eyes. “ I understand that I went to far but please understand that we are at war and can not afford to have a possible spy among us.”

This stumped Ruskl.

“Voldemort has returned. From what I gathered you are familiar with magic. I would like to compare notes so to speak. Your knowledge could give us an advantage.” he continued with a twinkle in his eyes. His fellow professors seemed surprised.

“Do you think it wise to trust him?” the man – Snape – asked.

Ruskl was a little skeptical of the blunt request.

“I trust him as much as I trust you, Severus.”

“What's in it for me?” The teen interrupted.

“We will help you to return home. That is if you still desire so after the war is over.”

“Or if I'm still alive by then,” Ruskl deadpanned. It all felt fishy to him. He had learned to read between the lines and reading people early in life. Important talents for an orphan and practical when haggling and working with traitorous pirates.

“What are you implying?” McGonagall was scandalized about the youths disrespect.

“I never heard of a war without casualties. I try to imply nothing more than my wish to live.”

“I do not condemn the wish for survival. But I would like to remind you, that your involvement can save lives. Lots of lives. Especially if you can help us end this war quickly.” Dumbledore interjected.

Ruskl thought about this. Ivalice was often suffering from war. Archadia and Rozzaria had tense relations at best. Even after Emperor Larsa took the throne. He had seen too many who had suffered of war, too many orphans. He himself was only partly affected by it. His father had died before King Raminas death. His mother had taken him to Bhujerba to flee from the looming conflict. She never got over Ruskls fathers death and followed him only a few years later. During the war he was struggling on his own. Earning money as a hunter. Learning to fight and to survive.

“I'll help you. But” he looked Dumbledore straight in the eye to get the message across, ”I want you to keep me as safe as you can. I want you to make sure I will live trough this and get back to my home. And most of all, I want you to swear this, as binding as you can, not on your but on his life.” he pointed at the boy in the other bed. He figured that a headmaster had an interest in keeping his students alive.

There was a grave pause.

“You do realize that I can not do this.” That answer was expected.

“ I do. But I want reassurance that my health is not in peril. If you can guarantee this, there will be no danger to him”

“Like you said, there is no war without casualties. I can not ask you to not get involved, when I ask you to help us prepare. Although I can reassure you, that this is not your fight. We will try to keep you out of conflict as much a possible. I try not to insult, but you are only a youth yourself. The way you speak indicates you have faced hard times already and know what is at stake”

Ruskl was quiet. He was a hunter not a mercenary. He couldn't be considered a teacher either.“I'm not sure I can deliver, what you ask of me.”

“We ask not for much, just that you share your experience on a battlefield. To give our Chosen One an advantage Voldemort knows nothing about.” Dumbledore seemed tiered at that, while the other three gasped.

“And who is this 'Chosen One'?” Ruskl was curious. “He is the one who must kill Voldemort. There is a prophecy involved you see.”

This clearly surprised the women. McGonagalls “Albus! Is this true?” produced a pause.

“It is. This is the reason he needs all the help we can give him. We are grateful for every kind of training you can give him.”

“The fate of man lies within mans grasp. We write our own future.” Ruskl felt angry about them forcing somebody to shoulder this much responsibility. “I will help you. Or rather I will help him. But I will decide what, when and how I will teach him.”

Another tense pause.

“Just who do you think you are to show such disrespect?” Snape practically exploded.

“I am Ruskl Nalbar of Balfonheim. I'm a Hunter and a rather decent one at that. I want to remind you that YOU want MY help.” Ruskls patience wore thin.

“Why you little-” The Potions professor drew his wand but before he could act Ruskl rolled out of bed and into a crouch.

The sudden movement reminded him of his exhaustion with a bout of dizziness. He realized he was unarmed. So a duel of magicks it was. His perspective shifted. Gone were the teachers and the nurse. He only focused on the threat ignoring the startled bystanders. He was almost overwhelmed as soon he concentrated on a Cure spell. The mist concentration was greater than anything he ever felt. His own magick surged to the surface faster than ever. The simple Cure filled him to the brim with strength. A glance at the mages proofed he caught them off guard. A quick Shell later he considered they must be weak to Silence. But before he could complete the spell, the enraged man shot a red beam of light at him. His shield held but he got thrown backwards regardless. The beam should have connected with his left shoulder. Now his left arm felt numb.

Shell was designed to weaken magicks. The red beam would have probably knocked him out without the shield. He threw a quick Sleep spell at his opponent before he dove to the side to present a harder to hit target. The sound of a falling body confirmed his spell hit its mark.

As Ruskl spied over the bed he had rolled behind, he could see an array of reactions. Madam Pomfrey was crouched beside Snape muttering spells under her breath. McGonagall was surprised but had drawn her wand as well. But Dumbledore was just standing there, a satisfied smile on his face and his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“I think this proofs, that your experience will be of help. Minerva, please stand down.” McGonagall lowered her wand but didn't put it away. “The question stands, whether a normal wizard can learn this kind of magic” Apparently no one except McGonagall had thought of this before.

“Well we will see as soon as we try.” was Dumbledores only answer.

 


	2. Level One

Harry couldn't process the next few days properly. It was just too much to take in. He met the Diggorys the day after the final task. It was a teary interview and probably the worst memory Harry would have of those days. On the bright side Dumbledore asked the schools population not to pester him with questions. Actually most students seemed to shy away from him as if scared. Undoubtedly because of Rita Skeeters articles of him being dangerous and mentally unstable.

The first Thursday after the tournament, Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to go and visit Hagrid. Apparently they didn't have a DADA professor anymore. As it turns out Moody was an impostor. Therefore the teaches decided to end the lessons early this year. But their plans got changed as Harry received a note at breakfast, asking him to meet Dumbledore in his office as soon as he finished eating.

“What could the headmaster want?” Hermione mused.

“Dunno. Perhaps it got something to do with You-Know-Who” Ron answered between bites. Harry just sat quietly. He wasn't really hungry. Hadn't been since the graveyard. There was no sense in guessing either. Telling his two friend so, he left the table early heading for the stone gargoyle.

Once he reached the headmasters office, he realized he didn't have the password. But as he approached, the gargoyle came to life and moved out of the way. Harry could hear voices as he reached the office door, but they quieted as if they were sensing him there.

He heard Dumbledores “Come in!” before he had a chance to knock.

 

~~~

 

Ruskl was not a happy man when it comes to his current situation. He was stranded in a foreign world. Thrown into a war that was not his. Yet his only chance of ever finding a way back home was helping this people he learned to scorn in so little time.

They were racist, lazy and so unwilling to change, he wondered whether they were actually worth the effort. He had grilled Dumbledore about this person he was supposed to 'guide'. But Dumbledore thought it wise to arrange a meeting instead. The headmaster had been more or less helpful in learning about this new world. But was hellbent on keeping this Chosen One under his control. Ruskl was not sure what to expect. The twelve-year-old boy from the infirmary was not it.

“Harry, my boy, please take a seat. Lemondrop?” the headmaster invited him.

He was too cheerful. An act again.

“ No thanks.” The boy was quiet. He seemed almost meek.

 

~~~

 

“ Mr. Nalbar, this is Harry Potter. Harry meet Ruskl Nalbar. He's a traveler from far away.” Harry recognized the stranger immediately. This wasn't a traveler. It was the boy from the graveyard. Ruskl held out his hand. Waiting patiently for Harry to take it. Dumbledore obviously trusted him. Ruskl hadn't reacted like other people to Harrys name. He took the offered hand and was surprised at the other boys strength.

“Mr. Nalbar will help us in our effort against Voldemort”, again the stranger didn't gasp or flinch like other wizards. “ He knows a very special brand of magic. Something probably unique to him,” Dumbledore explained.

Harry was wondering, why the headmaster was telling him this. But before he could ask the other boy interrupted.

“So, you are Dumbledores Chosen One” it was a statement. Turning to the headmaster he asked, “Are you mad? This is a kid! You want me to prepare a kid for WAR?” His voice turned angrier with every word.

Harry understood, that with fourteen he wasn't yet of age, but he himself got insulted in this strangers patronizing. After all he just won the Triwizard Tournament!

“I'm not just a kid! ” Harry protested. But the stranger didn't even listen to him at all. “He's what? Twelve? You expect a twelve-year-old to win your war? Damn, your in worse a position than I thought!”

“Hey! For your information I'm fourteen!” Harry realized that he had screamed, as both the headmaster and Ruskl were staring at him.

“Sorry!” he tried to save the situation. But the other boy just snorted.

“I have complete faith in young Harry. He has shown that he can shoulder a grown wizards burden before. But he is not yet ready.” Dumbledore was probably the only calm person in the room.

Ruskl just stared at him for a moment.

“We better get started immediately. We got a lot of work to do.” before he began to walk towards the door he gave Harry a raised eyebrow. “ You coming?” He waited at the door. A glance to the headmaster told Harry that he was supposed to follow the unknown guy out.

 

They arrived at the lake. It was still morning and most students were inside eating breakfast. Harry was nervous but followed none the less.

“First we are going to take a run. I want to see where we need to begin. You take the lead, go at whatever speed you feel comfortable with.”

And so they ran. They were about a third around the lake, when Ruskl called Harry to a stop. The younger boy was breathing heavily.

“You went too fast” Ruskl didn't seem to be affected much. He still stood tall and strong. Harry realized that the other was a fighter, trained and ready to take on the enemy. It was intimidating.

“We need to work on your endurance. I have to give you credit though, you lasted longer than I thought.” this wasn't said in mockery. Ruskl took Harry serious. “We will meet in the mornings and take a run. We will start with other exercises to increase your strength soon.” The hunter walked to the waters edge. “ We will start with Magicks now. I'm not sure whether you have the capability, but we need to test you to find out”

He beckoned Harry over to sit next to him.

“I want you to sit and meditate. Feel the 'Mist'. Let it flow through you. Sense it elsewhere.”

 

Ruskl sat cross legged and closed his eyes. Harry, about a meter next to him, could still feel something akin to a charge build around him. It was nothing touchable or visible. But he could feel it.

 _'Must be magic.'_ His mind supplied. The charge vanished as fast as it built and Ruskl was looking at him. Asking without words for him to try. So Harry closed his eyes and tried to built magic around himself like Ruskl had done. So far he had only used his wand to do magic. He could barely remember the incidents of accidental magic he had as a child. The memories were probably tainted due to the Dursleys punishments afterward.

He creased his forehead, trying to concentrate harder, when Ruskl called him back to reality. “You're trying too hard. You need to relax. Don't try to force it. Take a breath”

Harry did so. He had no idea, how this should work. But he had heard that wandless magic was exceedingly difficult.

“Take a deep breath and just feel”

It was frustrating.

“Feel what?” He asked irritated.

“Feel the 'Mist'. It is a power that envelops everything. A something that can be harnessed for great strength and a something that can warp reality into a nightmare.”

Harry couldn't stop himself from staring at the hunter.

Sighing Ruskl got up. He took a glance at Harry and raised his left hand in front of his breast. As he did the mist was concentrating around him again. This time it was so dense that it became visible as a violet shine surrounding him along with an ominous deep sound.

He pushed his left hand forward and the mist followed, creating a charge that manifested as a lightning bolt. It struck the water and created a small explosion. All this happened in less than a minute.

“And this is just a taste for what the mist can do. You will keep practicing to meditate and we will meet tomorrow again.” Ruskl turned and left a stunned Harry behind.

The power the other boy showed was astounding. Was this, what Dumbledore wanted him to learn? Wandless battle magic? He returned to Gryffindor Tower excited. He couldn't wait to tell his friends but there where too many people around for now. Once they managed to get away unnoticed, Harry told them. Ron, as expected, was just as excited as Harry. Even if he was a little jealous that only Harry was learning. Hermione was suspicious. She never heard or read of anything Harry described.

“Dumbledore approves of this?” Harry agreed. “Yes, although Mr. Nalbar didn't know me. And he seemed surprised at teaching me. I think he was expecting somebody else.”

She frowned. “Do you think it is safe?”

“Hermione, come on! Imagine what it would be like if Harry could learn this and teach it to us.” Ron interjected.

“He is really strong. With him on our side we can stop Voldemort easily”

“I'm not sure of this. It seems dangerous.”

“Maybe if we could accompany Harry. Be there if he needs us.” Ron was enthused. Harry was unsure of this. Sure having his friends close by as back up was a good idea. But it also meant to expose them to danger. If Nalbar found them, Harry wasn't sure what would happen.

“No. For now he seems harmless enough. I will tell you if he acts suspiciously.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. He deserves a chance.”

Both Ron and Hermione looked doubtful, but Harry was determined.

 

Harry met Ruskl in the Entrance Hall the next day. This time Harry didn't wear school robes but a simple training outfit. Nalbar greeted him with a smile. “Today I'm going to set the pace. Stay by my side.” They turned towards the lake again. Nalbars pace was slower than Harry had expected. It was barely faster than fast walking.

“We go slow for now. Alternating between slow and fast sections. It will train your endurance more efficiently than letting you run until you fall over.” His explanation made a lot of sense. At least it sounded as if the other teen knew what he was talking about.

 

Half an hour later they reached a clearing close to the lakes shore. “Keep walking for a little while. It helps you cool down so your circulation won't collapse.” While Nalbar cleared some space in the middle of the glade, Harry kept walking around its edge.

“Good. Now come here and we'll see how well you can sense today.”

Again Harry was to sit and sense. And again Harry had no plan what to do. Why didn't Mr. Nalbar explain more than 'Sit down and concentrate'. After about another hour without success Nalbar asked him to stop. The otherworldly boy kept frowning and pacing.

“How do you use your magic?” he asked out of the blue. The question came a little unexpected so it took Harry a moment to answer “ I just use it. I make the wand movements and say the spell.”

“Please do so for me. Something simple you can cast easily.”

Harry took out his wand and held it high “ _Lumos_ ”

The tip lit up like usual. He kept watching. Walking around as if he had to decide which angle would be best to examine it.

“Do you need to concentrate to keep it alight?”

“Er, no” Harry wasn't sure where this was going. Nalbar kept “hmm”-ing for a little while.

“Can you do this without a wand? Or with something else as a focus lets say a dagger or a sword?” Harry blinked confused, “No?”

“Is that supposed to be a question or an answer?” Nalbar raised an eyebrow at him.

“An answer. ”

“So you never tried to cast with another focus?”

“No. And I never heard of casting spells with something else than a wand either. There IS wandless magic but it's supposed to be really difficult and not everybody can do it.”

Nalbars face lit up at that and Harry had a bad feeling. Like when the twins were grinning at you...

“Well my dearest pupil, we are going to get you away from that stick” he was frighteningly excited. Harry wasn't sure whether to be scared or offended. His wand was almost a part of him. But he understood what an advantage it could be to not need it anymore.

“We meet again tomorrow. You keep practicing, just in case. And tell your friends, that if they don't trust me they can come with you tomorrow as well.”

The last part surprised Harry. “Er, what?”

“Your friends” Nalbar pointed vaguely in the direction they came from “ they are cleverly hidden but I can still sense them. Two of them and an artifact” Harrys eyes widened as he realized Ron and Hermione must have followed them under the invisibility cloak.

“I don't mind. Truthfully I think Dumbledore is barmy to place all his hopes on one teenager. No offense.”

Harry stared at him “But you are here to help, are you not....sir?”

“Me? I just want to go home. If that means teaching you and your friends Magicks then so be it. And it's just Ruskl please. You know, I'm just fourteen myself.” Harry was stumped. He hadn't expected that. He thought Ruskl was a fighter who came specifically to help them. But then again, the other boy had appeared in the graveyard.

“So how many can I expect tomorrow?” Ruskls question brought him back to reality.

“Two. Just two.”

The stranger nodded, then smiled.”Three man teams are the most efficient anyway. So it all works out in the end, doesn't it?”

“I guess.”

“Good. Let's hope I manage to get us some weapons until tomorrow. I should start bugging Dumbledore about it now. See ya!”

And with that he jogged away.

  

~~~

  

When Harry returned from his training with the stranger, he looked surprisingly happy. He probably managed 'it' in the end. Whatever 'it' was. “He knows you were there.”

Hermione shared a glance with Ron. They had followed their friend in secret and watched for a while. But they had made sure to be covered completely by the invisibility cloak.

“We are sorry to follow you but we wanted to make sure you'd be alright.” Both her and Ron were nervous. Since the tournament their friends infamous temper had shortened immensely. But Hermiones explanation drew a smile from Harry.

“Don't worry. Ruskl doesn't mind. Actually, he invited you to come tomorrow officially”

 

The next day the Golden Trio met Ruskl in the Entrance Hall.

“I am Ruskl Nalbar of Balfonheim and I'm going to teach you how to wield weapons and Maggicks.”he introduced himself. His blueish-green eyes held mirth in them and his smile was honest. Up close he looked rather attractive. Hermione blushed as she realized this.

“This are Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age and Ron Weasley, a master strategist and my first friend.” Harrys introduction of them made her blush worse.

“Nice to meet you officially. As you spied on us yesterday I don't think I have to explain what will happen next.” And with a wave he led them outside. Like yesterday the training started with a slow run. Unlike yesterday they weren't heading for the forest but for the Quidditch stadium. They circled the stadium for half an hour and gathered in the center afterward.

“You did well. But now we will try something new.” He undid a pouch at his belt and drew a bunch of poles from it. As they were about as long as he was tall his pouch must be enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Each of the poles looked exactly the same.

“Professor Dumbledore transfigured these from my memory. And even if they used to be just some pieces of wood, they will do for now.” He handed each of them a pole and kept the last for himself. He then proceeded to show the Golden trio how to properly hold them and made them copy his movements for a while. As soon as he was satisfied with their form, he pulled a few dummies out of his pouch.

“Could you help me position them?” The boys tried to drag the tall targets around until Hermione drew her wand and with a quick _Locomotor_ everything was in place. “Useful” was Ruskls commentary to the spell.

He showed them how to attack with the poles. It was basically the same as without the practice targets. As they tried though they quickly realized, that the recoil of their impact was bigger then they expected. Again Ruskl let them practice for a while before he asked them to attack him.

Hermione hesitated. “Why should we attack you?”

He gifted her a smile “ It's simple, so I can show you how to block an attack with a pole” And so they attacked him. First one after another, they obviously were hesitant still because Ruskl was able to block each of their attacks. But as they began to attack together he simply couldn't block them all. Harry managed the first hit and Ron followed quickly behind.

Both boys were surprised that their hits connected this time and Hermione was worried. But Ruskl reassured them that it was okay. “It's just a scrape. Don't worry. I'll fix it after our training. Now keep attacking.” They didn't. All three exchanged looks. They didn't want to hurt their teacher. But before they could voice their concern he hit each of the boys quickly.

“If you don't attack then I will. Keep coming!” he practically shouted at them. Hermione was shocked. Harry held his right shoulder where Ruskls hit had connected. He glared at their teacher before he picked up his pole and swung it at him. Ruskl blocked but gave a nod in Harrys direction before he spun and went for Hermione. Before he could reach the girl though Ron intercepted him and Harry was quick to follow.

Hermione just watched as the boys traded blows. Ruskl wasn't just blocking anymore. He disarmed Harry twice and knocked Ron off his feet.

“I thought you came here to learn?” he shouted in her direction. “How will you learn if you are too afraid to try?”

Hermione wasn't afraid to try. She was afraid of the consequences.

Ruskl already had bloody wounds. Even if he didn't mind them, the sight was a reminder that these were real weapons.

Ron and Harry weren't unhurt either. Ron favored his left foot while Harry was currently crouched over his right arm.

As Ruskl knocked Ron back once more he held up a hand to signal a pause. Harry hadn't gotten up. They all gathered around him and Ruskl let out a sigh. “Let me see.” He ordered the other boy. And Harry showed his arm. It was turning blue before their eyes and Ruskl made a grimace before he stood again. Hermione saw how the magic concentrated around him. He glowed in a whitish shine and a humming sound could be heard before Ruskl extended his hand and a small orb of white light flew to Harry.

Harry was engulfed in a radiance of white with a sound almost like relief. Three other orbs headed out from Ruskls hand. First to Ron then to himself and finally to Hermione.

Every time the orb connected the person was engulfed in the bright white light. As Hermione was hit she felt how her energy was replenished. She felt as energized as she had this morning, freshly out of bed and ready for the day. On the floor Harry was eying his arm. It wasn't discolored anymore. He carefully moved his fingers and smiled as he found everything in order.

Hermione looked at Ruskl. His wounds had closed though the blood was still there.

“A Cura spell. To fix any damage we have suffered.” He turned to Hermione. “You still haven't tried.”

“ I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know...” she trailed off.

He gave her another smile ” Yes you didn't. And I hope this little demonstration will let you participate next time. For today you guys have enough.” He turned to the boys “You did well. I still want you to meditate. Would you help me pack the dummies once more?” The question was clearly meant for Hermione and she readily complied.

Last he relieved them of the poles before wishing them a pleasant evening.

 

 

 


	3. End of the Year departure

Ruskl kept the training of the Golden Trio up. Actually he was impressed at how quick they were picking everything up he taught them. Everything except Magicks, with which all three had problems. Whenever they tried, they were too focused.

None of them just felt the Mist.

“Maybe if you showed us a specific spell, a desired effect on which we can better concentrate, we might pick casting Magicks up faster.” was Hermiones opinion toward that matter. Ruskl, at the end of his own ideas pondered it for three days before giving in. His time was short as the end of the year drew close, so he chose to teach them Cure, the easiest White Magick spell, yet probably the most important.

Like everything he taught them, he first demonstrated the spell a couple times. He taught them the words and Runes that made up the spell. Hermione was the only one to understand him though as neither Harry nor Ron had taken Ancient Runes or Arithmancy to fall back on. But the boys were determined and even though they didn't understand all facets of the spell they learned enough to be able to cast it.

None of them made any progress.

Their weapon training went well. All three mastered the poles quickly and Ruskl felt confident enough to start them on blades next. For this he heavily relied on Hermiones Transfiguration skills as he didn't think Dumbledore would supply swords as readily as poles. This time though he let them choose a weapon in which they wanted to be trained with.

Ruskl had managed to find pictures of all the weapons he himself could wield and therefore teach them. Ron almost immediately chose the two handed knightsword. It was something Ruskl only knew the bare basics of.

Hermione chose a rod. At least in his world it would be a good choice for a mage as a rod normally boosts ones magical abilities.

Harry settled on a simple broadsword. Telling Ruskl of the time he fought a Basilisk with Gryffindors Sword.

Ruskl was impressed. He recommended a shield along with the sword and Hermione backed him up, claiming Harry to be too reckless for his own good. After calming the teen down again they proceeded with the transfiguration. While Hermione was at work the boys asked Ruskl which weapon he preferred.

“Most of the time I use a dagger or a pole. Depends on my opponent really. Though if I need a ranged weapon I use a crossbow.”

“But aren't daggers just big knives?” Ron asked confused.  
“They are. You need to get close to your opponent to hit them which makes them dangerous to use. But they can easily be hidden and since I mostly use my Magicks for battle a short weapon isn't a hindrance.” Ruskl explained.

By now Hermione joined them “But if you depend so much on your Magick, shouldn't you use a rod or staff? You told me most mages preferred them.”

“They do because these weapons give you a boost to your Magicks. But I try to be swift. A rod or staff would be in my way too easily. Besides, I prefer to have a blade at hand just in case my magic is of no use.”

The Hogwarts students nodded along to that.

 

They trained for almost four hours with their new weapons. Before Ruskl asked them to try a Cure again. To everyone’s surprise, this time Hermione managed it. She nearly lost control when the Mist actually responded to her but she caught herself immediately. As the tiny white speck of light hit her she glowed and felt refreshed. But it was nowhere as powerful as Ruskls.

But it didn't matter. Her spell was proof that the magical teens could learn Magicks. And it was a beginning. The boys still failed miserably even with Hermiones help. But all three students were high on happiness as they returned to the Tower with Hermione being able to cast Cure.

She had mastered the spell quickly once she knew how to control the Mist better.

 

\------

 

As usual Ruskl went to Dumbledores office after their training session for a debriefing.

“Good evening Mr. Nalbar”As usual Dumbledore was waiting for him.

“Headmaster, ” Ruskl greeted back, “ how often do I have to ask you to call me Ruskl?”

“Please forgive an old mans forgetfulness”

It was like a dance. Every evening the same routine.

“They did well today. Hermione actually managed to cast a spell.” Ruskl had no mind for the headmasters usual acts. He just wanted to get back to his quarters, a bath and something to eat.

_I'm getting soft_ he thought.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled intensly. “Ah yes! Miss Granger is a very talented young witch. I'm not surprised she succeeded first.”

Ruskl nodded along. He had heard only praise from the teachers he had talked with about this particular student. Well, except from Snape. But Snape could only sneer and grumble about this or that. Ruskl tried to avoid the grumpy man.

“They are all doing well. Ron is physically the strongest of them. Harry has a surprising endurance and as you said, Hermione is rather bright and magically talented. But I expect both Harry and Ron to accomplish their first spell soon.” The headmaster was quiet after this. Ruskl got a little impatient as they just sat there in silence.

“Do you mind if I take a leave? I would like a shower and some food.”

Apparently he startled Dumbledore. But the old man just twinkled at him and wished him a good night. Ruskl was almost out the door when he remembered something he wanted to bring up for a while.

“Just one last thing. How will I keep their training up once school lets out?”

“I am afraid this will not be possible. You see, the Ministry of Magic does not allow for underage wizards and witches to perform magic outside of school. Otherwise the Statute of Secrecy might get endangered if they were spotted by Muggles.”

Ruskl didn't like that. How were they supposed to get better if they were not allowed to practice. How did Dumbledore expect to win a war like this. He often wondered whether the old man was barmy, betting solely on an untrained teenager to win his war. But this just proofed it to Ruskl and he decided to take action.

“Alright. I want to wish you a good night headmaster.”

He left before the other man could reply.

 

Ruskl was soaking in the gigantic pool in his bathroom. Without doubt one of his favorite features in the castle. He reached for a slice of fruit. He preferred the fruits, especially the tropical ones, to the heavy meals the English were so fond of.

Nibbling on the sour yet sweet treat he wondered how he would accompany Harry home.

“His invisibility cloak should work. Maybe I could borrow a uniform and hide in the masses. If I could just use Vanish it would be so easy. “ he mumbled his thoughts.

It was only when his platter of fruits was empty that he made to exit the pool. He was still deep in thoughts as he walked out into his living room or common room which connected the bath with his bedroom and the corridor outside. As he settled down for the night he wondered whether it was a good idea to trust Dumbledore and not just try and search for a way home on his own. But then he remembered his new students and he really couldn't let them stumble through a war unprepared.

 

The end of school came swiftly. Ruskl was glad the Golden Trio made progress. Ron mastered the knight sword by now. He got quiet efficient with the long blade. Even though he still hasn't managed to cast a spell or gather the Mist. Harry wasn't any better in Magicks. His swordplay though came along just fine. He used his shield more and more creative than Ruskl had imagined, not just blocking but attacking opponents with it, throwing them back, creating openings for quick slices.

Hermione managed to learn three more White Magick spells. Poisona, which cures various poisons, Vox, which removes Silence and Blindna, which is used to cure blindness. When Ron joked, she should use it on Harry to get rid of his glasses said boy laughed and she berated him about magical theories concerning healing charms. When Ruskl actually used the spell on the bespectacled boy, for him to take his glasses off proclaiming he could see, Hermione was shocked into silence. A first according to Ron.

He really shouldn't have said that. According to Harry they often argued and Ruskl suspected unresolved sexual tension. Harry just gave him a disbelieving look. But the whole afternoon strengthened Ruskls resolve to get his students through this war in one piece. Because he actually started to consider them his friends.

 

Getting onto the train was ridiculously easy.

Staying hidden during the ride proved to be more of a challenge. Despite almost getting caught by two older students, who decided close to his hiding place was a good spot for a heavy make out session, the journey was long and boring. Ruskl departed with everyone else. Only a few gave him a curious look. But he figured the little first years were soon distracted by their parents and would therefore forget him.

His plan though failed as he first lost Harry in the crowd and then missed his chance to be taken along to his home. At first he thought he would be able to just walk there, but quickly realized it was to far.

As an orphan from Ivalice he knew he could survive on the streets for any given time. Getting to his destination was a little bit more tricky. Ruskl wasn't like the naïve and lazy wizards of this world. He actually made an effort to get to know the world and customs. Asking Hermione proofed to be a valuable source of said knowledge. From clothes, ordered via owl, to mannerism he made sure to blend in. Nobody gave the teenager in jeans and a black t-shirt a second glance. His trusty pouch, holding all his belongings like it always did, was attached to his belt.

All he missed was a map. So the first two days he spent getting directions to Little Whining, Surrey.

On the third, as he finally found a lead, he took a couple trains and arrived only a few hours later close to where he knew Harry to live. He found a secluded corner in the park and thought it might be a good place to set up camp when he ran into his student. To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement and it took Ruskl some time to explain.

“I'm sorry but I really can't take you home. My relatives don't like me. Actually they hate everything magical, including wizards and witches.”

The expression on his face told it all. Harry was not living in a happy home.

“Why are you staying there then?”

“I've got no choice. Dumbledore told me the protection my mother left me would only last if I stayed with my aunt every year.”

“And what kind of protection is that?”

Harry blinked as if he never had been asked this question before.

“He said my mothers love and her sacrifice had left me a protection. He didn't say what exactly.” The teen looked sheepish.

“Well, if the protection is based on and in need of the love of a relative, I think it might be broken already.” Ruskl replied.

“Back in my first year Voldemort couldn't touch me. Dumbledore said it was because of the protection. And my relatives are actually treating me better since then.” Harry argued back.

The following silence made the Hogwarts student shuffle around nervously.

“How did Voldemort get into touching distance to you in your first year?” something didn't add up.

Harry blinked. Of course the other teen wouldn't know about the stone-incident from first year. So he began his tale about his previous encounters with the Dark Lord. When Harry finished his tale, Ruskl was even more suspicious of Dumbledore. To many incidents to not be planned. Then he remembered another tidbit, the other boy obviously thought unimportant.

“Didn't Voldemort use your blood to be resurrected?”

The question clearly caught Harry off guard.

“Er, Yes.”

“Well then there is no need for you to stay here!” Ruskl almost beamed.

Harry blinked. “But Dumbledore said ...”

“Dumbledore said you need to stay, to keep a protection working, that doesn't work. Voldemort touched you, right? He planned his resurrection so the protection would be useless. No need for you to suffer because of your relatives any longer.”

Slowly a grin spread over Harrys face.

“You're right! Let me get my stuff!” he stopped and his grin fell.

“But where am I supposed to go then?”

“How about you and me take a trip. Go and see the world. Keep moving, so we won't be followed. And most of all train your survival skills on the road. We should take a stop by Rons and Hermiones. Collect them and take them along.”

Harry was still unsure about this. He never got out. But it made sense to him, to train survival on the run now. Better than being unprepared when the need arose. Voldemort seemed to lay low. At least he did so the last few days.

“Okay. But I still need my stuff.”

Ruskl nodded.

“I'll help you pack. My pouch holds a lot and is easier to carry than a trunk.”

Harry still felt a little uneasy about the idea but led his newest friend to the Dursley residence.

 


	4. And then it was over

“We need to get him back!”

 

“What if Death Eaters get to Harry?”

 

“Dumbledore! What can we do?”

 

The headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix was in chaos. It was actually the third emergency meeting within a few days due to Harrys and Ruskls camping trip, as Remus likes to call it in his head.

 

“I'm sure Harry is perfectly safe. Ruskl is with him.”

 

Remus was sure Sirius did say this just to rile them up further. After all he knew how much resentment the otherworldly teenager managed to gather in just a few days. After a few unsuccessful and quite humiliating attempts to get Harry back both him and Remus managed to talk with the teens. Remus had to admit Ruskl was more than he expected and after a few demonstrations not only on Ruskls but also on Harrys part they decided to let them have their little trip.

 

“They are just boys! Harry is only fourteen! And this, this Ruskl is only barely older!”

 

Molly was talking herself in a rage.

 

“They made it clear they can protect themselves!”

 

“ They can't even use magic out of school! They are underage!”

 

“Potter never cared much for the rules.”Snapes low drawl really didn't help the situation. If him and Sirius wouldn't love to rip each others throats out, Remus was sure they were secretly working together in riling Molly up even more.

 

“They are not breaking the law, are they? Dumbledore, they can't be breaking the law! The ministry would know, wouldn't they?”

 

Remus was wondering what was going through the headmasters mind. He always kept to himself. A bad habit of him really. Until he deemed the conversation didn't get anywhere productive he wouldn't interfere. Remus was actually surprised he didn't by now. Sometimes he wondered whether meetings like this were more a facade to seem reachable.

 

“Of course they are not breaking the laws! Harry is safe where he is. I'm his godfather! I think the boys are as safe as they can be right now.”

 

“His godfather?! You should take your responsibility more seriously, Sirius! Harry is not safe! We need to get him here or at least back to his family!”

 

Molly was bristling by now and Sirius got to his feet somewhere during his last exclamation. Probably to proof a point. Most of the other order members were caught somewhere in the middle of the by now shouting match. Some of them held an expression of righteous indignation or real concern. Some, like Nymphadora Tonks or the older Weasley boys seemed to side with Sirius and seemed to be calmer.

 

“Harry deserves to be a kid for once! Ruskl is with him. They will be safe...”

 

“Sirius, just listen to me...”

 

“Dumbledore, maybe we could...”

 

“SILENCE!” It took only one word for the room to quieten.

“Mr. Nablar holds my trust. I'm sure Harry will be safe with him. Yes, we shall keep an eye on the boys but we will not interfere until the situation demands it. Kingsley, Alastor and Remus? I would like you to take shifts in watching them. Do take other members with you except Sirius. Sirius, you should stay in headquarters for your own safety. We must assume Voldemort knows about your animagus form from Pettigrew.”

 

Nobody dared to disagree.

 

“If this is all the meeting is adjourned.” With this Dumbledore whisked out of the room.

 

“Sirius, I hope for your sake the boys are really safe. Otherwise I will hold you personally responsible!”

 

“Molly, I'm sure Dumbledore is right. They are safe. We just got to trust them.”

 

\------

 

“What do you mean they can't be killed?!”

 

Ruskl and Harry were running for their lives. Or rather their souls as two Dementors were hot on their heels.

“The only thing that works against them is the Patronus Charm to drive them back!” Ruskl cursed under his breath before throwing a badly aimed Fire over his shoulder. He had the satisfaction of these... things avoiding it.

“There must be something. And don't even think about using that charm of yours!”

Another spell, another corner. Ruskl was sure Harry wouldn't last any longer. They had to do something. As they took a left turn the choice was taken from them. They found themselves in a dead end.

 

“We have to take a stance.“Give me all information about them that you got!” Harry followed easily his lead, falling into a defensive position like in their training, rambling about everything he ever learned about a Dementor.

“They sound like Specters from my world. Undead monsters born from fear. If they actually are alike, they should be weak against fire.”

Ruskl started to chant under his breath.

Normally he could use a Fire-spell simply by concentrating. But the toxic aura of the Dementors was having an effect on him, making it harder to clear his mind.

As the two dark fiends rounded the corner, slowly as if they could sense their prey being trapped, the boys felt the mental chill the Dementors brought forth. Still, Ruskl was ready for them. Having collected the Mist as best as he could he let loose with an overpowered Fira.

The area effect of the spell preventing the fiends from dodging again.

To Ruskls satisfaction the creatures screamed high pitched. And even though the obviously were pissed off, the Fire did have an effect. Not only were their cloaks charred but the mental pressure lifted considerably.

 

“Harry, if there ever was a time for you to actually get a Fire spell right it would be now!” Ruskl shouted while already preparing the next onslaught.

The Dementors moved faster. Erratically. They tried to rush the boys every now and then. Unsure about their intended targets.

For Ruskl it was obvious they never got hurt before. The wizards could push them back but not truly harm. It was a new experience for them. And while this would help the humans, it was also proof for the Fiends to have at least some intelligence.

In Ruskls experience intelligent opponents were the most dangerous as they could get downright nasty when desperate.

He could feel the Mist build up just to dissipate again behind him. Harry was getting closer to actually working the Magick. The other boys muttering sounded strained.

“I'm gonna try something else. Keep going. You almost got it this time!”

Ruskl tried to keep the Dementors at bay with his staff. This was a gamble but if he was right it could be an alternative to using spells.

As he avoided another rushing from the creatures he stuck his hand in his pouch.

 

 _I love my pouch_ , he thought as he easily found the little vial he was searching for. He quickly took aim and threw it at the ground to the closest Dementor.

The vial broke as it was designed to do and it released its content with a burst of light and a musical note.

 

Again the Dementor screamed. But it wasn't defeated. Not completely. It seemed to crumble apart. Shivering. Thrashing around and finally fleeing.

It's companion hesitated visibly before a burst of fire bloomed from its chest.

Harry finally made the spell work.

The remaining Dementor turned away, fleeing as well.

“That was a phoenix, wasn't it?” Harry panted. He was doubled over, regaining his breath.

“That actually was a Phoenix Down. An item from my world which can recover ones strength when almost dead. How did you know?”

“The sound. It reminded me of Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix.”

“Right, I think I remember that bird in his office” Ruskl trails off trying to compare the beautiful bird with phoenixes from his world.

“Where exactly live those Dementors anyway?”

“They are the guards of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. They only live there, I think.”

“Then what were they doing here?”

“No idea. Although Dumbledore said the Dementors would probably join Voldemort in the upcoming war. Do you think he sent them?”

 

“Doesn't actually matter. We should keep our guard up. They only fled but didn't accomplish their goal. We most likely took them by surprise, I guess they don't get hurt often“ gesturing for Harry to follow he asks “They don't happen to be nocturnal?”

 

“I don't think so. Why do you think they will come back?”

“Well it's obvious, isn't it? They were sent to come after you. After all, no one knows I'm with you except Dumbledore and his order. They were clearly sent after you. Probably to keep you away from Hogwarts or to get you in trouble. You aren't supposed to use magic after all and they probably hoped to catch you doing exactly that fending them off.”

Harry finally understood. He wasn't allowed to use magic. If he did he would be expelled. And what if he couldn't do a Patronus Charm? According to Professor Lupin not many wizards could.

“What if I couldn't fight them off?”

“Well I don't think whoever sent them cared about that,” he sighed “ Sorry to say that but they most likely didn't think you could.”

The boys kept going silently for a little while. They needed to find shelter for the remaining night. Preferably a place one could defend easily. Ruskl was good in finding such secluded spots. Harry always thought it came from living in a world where most of the fauna and more vicious parts of the flora would love to have you as a snack.

 

Obviously something was wrong as they came across a court and the atmosphere shifted. A shudder ran down Harrys spine as the shadows seemed to shift.

 

“Get ready!” Ruskl hissed, easily falling into a defensive stance. Harry readied his shield.

The Dementors rushed them swiftly. Ruskl called to him to use a Fire on the stronger one.

For a moment Harry wonders which one “the stronger one” was. Then he recognized them.

The one coming from the right was different. It's cloak was in tatters. Well more so than normal and it was missing an arm.

The other one looked normal so Harry concluded this was “the stronger one”.

Concentrating he tried to cast a Fire. He managed it once, he should be able to do it again.

Mumbling the incantation under his breath he more felt than saw Ruskl cast a spell.

The white light of a Cura streaks towards both Dementors.

As the weaker one screeches and actually turns to dust in the bright light of the spell, Harry finally feels the Mist respond as he wants it.

The remaining Dementor was still squirming in agony as his flame hits it.

“Great! Keep going!” Ruskl calls as he strikes the monster with his staff.

His second and third Fire came almost easily.

As another burst hit the Dementors shoulder Harry felt exhausted. Drained. He knew he couldn't cast continuously but he had hoped he would last longer than three spells.

 

“Ruskl! I can't cast more!”

“Then trade places with me! Keep him at bay!”

He never put away his sword but it was his shield he charged the Dementor with.

Pushing it back like he did with Ron during their training.

The Dementor was lighter than it's size suggested. But also faster.

 

Harry felt the cold seep into his mind. The creatures aura took effect just as another shining orb of light hits it.

While it took damage the cold decreased. And as it still withered, Harry used his sword.

He fully expected it to have no effect and so was surprised as the Dementor backed off, weary of his blade.

Keeping his attention on him, Harry kept slashing its cloak, buying more time for Ruskl.

 

As he keeps moving, not only did the cold diminish but Harry could feel his Mist storage replenish. Ruskl tried to explain this in the past but neither him nor Ron understood at the time.

Another Fire singed the Dementors cloak and corpse like limbs.

“Watch out!” Ruskls warning came a little late.

The Dementor made a dive for him. Knocking him back before it moved away in an erratic manner.

It was out of Harrys reach but Ruskls spell hit nonetheless.

 

Apparently bombarding it with fire and holy light was enough to kill a Dementor.

But as every injured creature, the Dementor not only got more aggressive but desperate.

With every pass it made, it's attacks lacked accuracy. It even tried to suck their souls out, charging at them head first.

This attempt was met with Harrys sword. And even though he did not manage to decapitate it, the Dementor didn't try to do so again.

 

“Almost” Ruskl mutters ”Just a little more”

Another plume of flame, another swipe of a sword and the Dementor backed off. It kept circling the courts border before realizing it could not escape.

It was still bound by its orders.

Yet even one of earths foulest creatures had a will to survive.

Ruskl decided to take pity on it. Preparing another Cure to end it he never managed to use the spell.

The Dementor vanished in the shadows.

 

As the Dementor grabbed him from behind it caught Ruskl off guard.

He could feel the mind numbing cold as if he was skinny dipping in the Silverflow in the Paramina Rift during winter.

His mind was flooded with screams and tears. He felt his knees start buckling. Why was he even here?

And then it was over...

 


	5. Constant Vigilance!

He was lying on the floor.

Harry stood over him. His sword stuck in the slowly disintegrating Dementor.

When it was finally gone Harrys sword clattered to the ground. Ruskl took it and got back to his feet, presenting the swords handle to the other boy.

 

As Harry took the sword he felt the urge to swing it before sheathing it in an almost showy manner. He felt proud of himself. Joyful even.

As he glanced over, Ruskl held a pose with his staff, throwing him a wink and a grin before he started to laugh his ass off.

To say Harry was confused would be an underestimation.

 

“This my friend, is the victory pose. You can view it as a parting ritual after a major fight. Just go with the flow and enjoy it.”

 

Harry didn't like the sound of his body moving on his own. But Ruskl seemed to be okay with it. He decided to trust his friend with this.

“What now?”

“Now” Ruskl sighed “ Now we got a choice. Either we get to complete our training trip. Or we make a plan and do what the order wants us to do. But first of all you should collect the loot and we find a place for the night.”

“Loot?”

“Yes loot.” Ruskl pointed over toward the discarded cloak of the Dementor “It's part of a Hunters job. You see, not all hunts are commissioned to keep people safe but a fair lot of them are to gather certain materials. We take that cloak with us. Who knows what it's going to be good for. And by right of conquest it is yours so hurry up and take it. We need to find a place to make camp.”

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

Ruskl waited for daylight before asking his student again about their plans.

Harry wasn't sure. Yes, he wanted to continue their trip. He never before felt this free. But Ruskl had a point. With somebody out there, sending Dementors after him, they were in danger.

And so far Ruskl didn't lead him wrong, so when the older boy thought it might be wise to go to the order he might be on to something.

 

“How do we even find the order?”

A good question really. But Ruskl thought about it during the night.

“We simply ask them to take us with them. I don't think they really backed off. It will probably take them a few days but I’m sure they will find us soon.”

“So I guess our training is over?”

“Not if I can help it. Hopefully Ron and Hermione are there. We can work on formations and weapons. I don't think we should try Magicks until we're safe in Hogwarts. I don't want to be spied upon by the order.”

Harry could understand that. He wouldn't want this in Ruskls place either.

“I don't think Mrs. Weasley will be happy about weapon training.”

Ruskl smiled about that “Mothers never are. It's their job to worry after all.”

Both boys got quiet after that. Thinking about the mothers both of them had lost. Something they sadly shared.

“Do you think we can do it?”

Ruskl smiled tiredly ”Of course!”

Even though he wasn't sure what exactly 'it' was.

Defeating Voldemort? Sure.

Getting through this war unscathed? Unlikely, but they will heal and live.

Finding a way to get him back home?

Now there was a hard nut to crack.

He was sure, if his getting back would depend on Harry and his friends, he would already be packing his pouch to return. But he wasn't even sure Dumbledore would help at all.

After all, behind this grandfatherly facade hid a politician. A politician, who was determined to keep his people safe whatever it took.

Ruskl could understand that.

But he did not appreciate it when he might be perceived as the next 'threat' to the 'Greater Good'.

“Can you tell me something about your world?”

Ruskl couldn't help the smile. “Of course. What do you want to know?”

“Tell me of your home. Of your family and your friends.”

“My home? Let me see. You know I'm a hunter, right? So I travel a lot. Right now though I live in Balfonheim, a city of pirates and hunters.”

“Pirates?”

“Yes, pirates.” It was times like this, when Ruskl realized just how young Harry truly was.

Sure, the young wizard had had his share of adventures but listening to his tales of sneaky sky pirates and greedy merchants lit some childlike fascination in his eyes.

Curios he would ask about airships. How they worked, what was needed to get one. Whether Ruskl had one. Or even wanted one.

Ruskl didn't.

He knew only a little about the machines. Next to nothing about how they worked. Only about the overpriced fares he sometimes took if a hunt was far away and promising enough to justify the effort.

But even his lack of knowledge couldn't diminish Harry’s enthusiasm. Soon he was babbling about flying in this world and about how great it was to play Quidditch.

Ruskl couldn't remember when he simply could play games and be a child.

He felt old. Way older than his fourteen turns.

Heck, he even looked older than Harry.

It was something he had wondered several times. He was supposed to be their age but his students looked roughly two years younger than him.How this was possible he didn't know. But his best guess was a different calender. A year in his world does not equal a year in their world or something.

He got startled out of his musings when he felt the presence of a magical being close by. Especially after the Dementors, Ruskl was alarmed.

Harry picked up on his alarmed state but Ruskl motioned for him to stay.

“Show yourself!”

It didn't take long for Remus Lupin ans Nymphadora Tonks to step into the little clearing they occupied for the night.

“We come in peace” Remus offered with a smile.

“Wotcher Harry! Ruskl” Tonks simply nodded to him.

He actually relaxed while Harry hurried towards the other wizard. Lupin and Black were friends. And while he liked the quirky Auror, Ruskl was glad Lupin was with her. The older wizard was reasonable and careful.

“Come and sit with us! We've got to tell you a story”

“Oh? Why don't you boys fill us in?”

 

 

Harry was in a good mood. He listened attentively when Ruskl told their tale of last night. The other boy didn't lie per se but omitted a few of the more dramatic moments.

They had agreed to keep it that way until Dumbledore was present. Or at least Ron and Hermione.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the truth?”

Why was Remus this attentive?

“I am. But there are things I can't talk about here. We need to speak to the headmaster as soon as possible”

Even the cheerful Tonks got serious at this.

“Then we should get you back to headquarters. It will be easier to arrange a meeting there.”

With all in agreement it didn't take long for the two adults to take the teens to Grimmauld Place in London.

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

While it was his idea to stay at the orders headquarters, Ruskl quickly got restless. He wasn't used to stay in one place for long periods of time without anything to do. Even thought cleaning the old house was an adventure of itself, Ruskl yearned for some activity. And as Harry had pointed out, the Weasley matriarch was not amused at all about their training.

Even when they kept to poles. Not even Ruskl dared to use a blade under her protective watch.

 

Of course Rons other siblings quickly caught on to the four of them training with poles as well and wanted to get involved. Ruskl was not happy but taught them the basics while he could. That was until Mrs. Weasley actually found them one fatefully Thursday afternoon.

 

It took a lot of taking and even involving Dumbledore to get her off Ruskls back. Weapon training though was canceled. So he decided on something different.

 

“Today I am going to teach you about Technicks or Techs for short. Techs are basically tricks that can be very useful, when you can't cast for whatever reason. I have to admit I'm not talented with them. The only two I ever learned though are pretty useful. Well to be fair, all of them are. I'm just crap in using them.”

This admission made the two boys giggle.

“Shouldn't we learn Magicks first?” Hermione asked.

“Technically you're not supposed to use magic, right? So while we're here we won't. I don't want to risk another … incident.”

Again the boys grinned while Hermione frowned.

“Alright, the first one is pretty self explaining. It's called 'Steal' and does just that.”

“Steal? That's not a Technick! That's a crime!”

This was an expected reaction. Ruskl thought he started to get to know his students by now.

“Under normal circumstances yes. But we're talking battle. When you need to survive, be it by stealing a healing potion from your opponent to use or some food so you won't starve, I think stealing would be acceptable. Hermione you have to remember, this is war. In war you sometimes have to make moral sacrifices. And I personally prefer to be a pickpocket to being a mugger or bandit.”

Hermione sighned defeated. She understood. She didn't like it but she could understand where he was coming from.

 

“The trick behind 'Steal' is timing. You need to time the actual stealing with a distraction.”

Ruskl mentioned for them to get up.

“Imagine us being in a crowd. You would probably try to avoid bumping into other people.”

He starts to walk in their direction, avoiding them just so. Of course all three of them were on guard. The lesson was about pickpocketing after all. But Ruskl didn't even try.

“You know about my intentions and keep your guard up. That's natural. The trick is to distract your target in a casual manner they won't notice.”

He pulled four vials of a light blue Potion from his pouch.

“We use these as practice targets” he hands each Hogwarts student a vial.

“Try to get them from each other until the end of the lesson. You may keep what you got at the end.”

He started to pace a little back and forth.

“The other Technick I know, I actually never fully mastered. It's called 'Libra'. It ...”

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed, turning away from the redhead.

“What? We're supposed to steal the vials, right?”

There was laughter from the doorway.

“Me thinks our little Ronnikins needs a little lesson in how to behave around girls. What do you think Gred?”

The twins strolled carelessly into the room, not even trying to make excuses for eavesdropping.

“One shouldn't manhandle any woman”

“They don't like it”

“Not at all”

“You should know from Gin Gin”

“Or Mum”

“Or Hermione here”

They swaggered over lazily, brushing past Harry, hooking their arms with Hermione before she shrugs them off.

George then turned to Ron, throwing one arm over his shoulders before turning to Ruskl expectantly as his twin asks their question.

“Would somebody mind telling us what these do exactly?”

He pulls a Potion vial forth holding it in Ruskls direction.

Ruskl only laughed. He really couldn't hold it in any longer.

“Now this was the best example of 'Steal' I have seen since Rabanastre.”

He quickly summarized the Potions effect and the goal of the lesson.

“ I already explained this to Harry during our trip, but part of a Hunters job is to gather parts, ingredients or items from monsters for a price. With 'Steal' one can get some extra.”

While the trio nodded along the twins looked intrigued. It was a truly unsettling sight.

“Now 'Libra' is a Technick that enables the user to perceive an opponent and their surrounding more carefully than normal. It's a state of high concentration. When mastered the user can keep it up for some time even during battle. As I said, I never mastered it completely. I can use it just fine out of battle. But in battle I lose my focus and can't keep it up. Especially while casting a lot.”

Trying to explain how 'Libra' was used proofed to be more complicated than explaining what it did. Apparently the twins seemed to be naturals when it came to Technicks and they managed to figure it out on their own. Even to a point where they could give Ruskl some pointers, often exclaiming “Constant Vigilance!” while doing so, much to the amusement of the Golden Trio.

 


End file.
